elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Krosis
Krosis is one of 8 named Dragon Priests of Skyrim. He is found at Shearpoint in the company of a dragon. Krosis emerges from a crypt in front of a word wall once the player approaches and is within target distance. He uses Ward and carries a staff that shoots exploding fireballs (40 pts over 15 feet). He has a spell that turns your summoned creatures against you, attacking you or summons a Frost Atronach. He is immensely powerful, so lower level players beware. Strategies A good way to dispose of Krosis is to perch yourself in the surrounding mountains and fire arrows at him in sneak mode. Provided you are high enough in the mountain he will not have enough time to detect you. Although this process takes much longer, it is much safer at low levels Another strategy to be rid of him is to bring Shadowmere with you. She is immortal, and won't ever fall in battle. Let her slash away at him till he falls. And, or to have a companion that is good at melee fighting and can take enough damage distract Krosis. Using your Call of Valor shout, if you have it, to summon a hero also works. Another strategy to defeat him is to flee to the nearby giant camp, and coax him towards the mammoths and giants so they attack him. Fire projectiles from a distance and he will fall in no time. If you have a durable lvl15+ character (either high health/armor or restoration) you can melee him quite easily, as he often tries to put some distance between you before tossing his fireballs. A quick attack like a dagger will keep him reeling and backpedaling through most of the fight. Definitely take out the dragon before awakening him though. In addition to the above strategies, a good way to defeat him is to have a good melee character at least lv 8-9. Come at him at the start from the left of his coffin and with a series of stamina powered melee strikes, war axes are nice, and the dragon shout Unrelenting Force. It is possible to push him off the cliff behind him, causing damage to him and leaving him unable to advance on you while you peek over the ledge and fire projectiles at him. Note the above message, that this also works if you've leveled up in archery. By pushing him off to the edge and then attacking Krosis with a bow and arrows, he will be unable to hit you with the incline of the side of the mountain. Finally, someone with the blessing of the Atronach Stone may simply take the pounding, with a healing spell in one hand regenerating the same if not more than the health lost. Alternatively, strategic use of Wards is a very strong counter to most things magic, including the fireballs. Items Dropped *Bone Meal (1) *Gold (150 - 2000) *Krosis (Mask) - 20% bonus to Lockpicking, Archery and Alchemy *Staff of Fireballs File:Krosis_Fireball_Staff.jpg|The infamous staff he uses. File:Photo(4).jpg|Krosis (Mask) + Statistics. File:Mask_Of_Krosis.jpg|Mask of Krosis being worn. Notes Krosis cannot be disarmed with a dragon shout. Youtube video of location of Krosis Krosis means "no" in the dragon language. Related *Dragon Priest Shrine *Dragon Priest Masks Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Characters